hoodupfandomcom-20200213-history
Ready Set Die- Episode 2- Die Hiko Hakana
Ready Set Die Chapter 1 Episode 2- Ready. Set. DIE HIKO HAKANA! Hiko: Hiko walked down the street with his hands in his pockets but stopped to see Mrs. Kyno’s husband coming out of a club with a pair of panties in his hands and laughing with a group of friends. Hiko shock his head as he smoked his cig and kept walking when he accidentally bumped into some one wearing red vest with no shirt, a black pair of shorts with chains around them, spiky two toned hair that consisted of red and black with a semi long ponytail and red eyes. He was about Hiko’s age height but seemed a little buffer. My bad” Hiko says looking back but then keeps going. Punk kid: The boy said nothing as he stood still not even looking at Hiko with his fist balled his fist and the wind picked up. Meanwhile in Katsuki High Katsumi: “Here it comes” Katsumi shouted as she ran up to a valley ball net and hopped in the air, spinning a bit as she slapped the ball to the ground right past another girls foot. Ref: *Blows a whistle* Okay, that settles this game. 11-5, team blue wins. The girls on Katsumi’s team start to crowd around her and congratulate her. Luna: Luna is just sitting on the bench looking at Katsumi in discuss while thinking to herself {This girl isn’t normal… She may be a genius, there are cases of those every where but her on the other hand… There’s something that just screams abnormality about her.} Just at that moment Luna peered at Katsumi’s neck and seen a tattoo and suddenly had a smile saying “oh my, an honor student with a tattoo. That’s most certainly unacceptable for a female student of the school.” Hiko: Who is out of nowhere in his gym uniform sitting on the bench behind Luna says with his eyes closed leaning back “don’t waste your time.” Luna: She freaks out after hearing Hiko’s voice that close to her and hops off the bench saying “w-w-when did you get here?!” Hiko: “Don’t have a whole spazz-gasam Class rep. I came in from the front and relaxed here to the point when you started to plot on Katsumi” Hiko say opening his eyes a bit. Luna: “P-ploting. *does a fake innocent laugh that’s soooooo obvious* No, not at all. I was just merely saying that something of this matter would have to be attended to sooner or later. Like having it removed” Hiko: Hiko sighed as he sat up saying “like I said, don’t waste your time. Its not a tattoo, it’s a birth mark” as he hopped past Luna and started to walk toward the basketball court where the boys of the class were suppose to be playing. Luna: Luna glared at Hiko as he walked away thinking {I’m no idiot Hakana, I didn’t see you come in through any of the doors at all, and there is no door behind these benches…. I will find you and that girl out one of this days.} Katsumi: “Hiko-kuuuuuuun” she shouted as she ran and hopped on Hiko’s back knocking him over. Luna: Makes an awkward face at that moment. {Or not} Out of no where a small shroud of darkness started to float down through the ceiling and slowly over Luna then has blood red eyes that peered at her. Hiko: After getting Katsumi off hum notices the shadow and waves this arm to cause a claw to come from behind the bleachers and stab the fire alarm causing it to go off. The students start to panic and run around for a sec seeing as though noone was near the alarm to pull a prank. Luna: Okay people this isn’t a drill, lets get out of the gym now! Single file don’t push. Shadow: Slides its way from the ground to under the bleachers to wait for Hiko or Katsumi to get off guard. Hiko: Hiko looked back to see if anyone else was in the gym then looked at Katsumi and said “you follow them. Ill be there in a second” Katsumi: “Wait, what about you?” she asked looking a bit worried. Hiko: “You already know what I’m about to do. Just go.” He said as he ran back in and closed the door. He then turned to see the shadow turn into a huge monster that looked like a shifter but with spikes growing out of it’s shoulders. “Teh, you can’t be serious. What are you? Some kind of mega shifter?” Mega Shifter: The monster screech as it slashed furiously down at Hiko as it’s arm turned into a blade. Hiko: He grinned seeing the blade come at least a foot away from his face before hopping past it and kicking its chest knocking it into the bleachers making it screech and spit out blood. Luna: “What was that sound? It sounded like a dying cat” Rio Ishuya: “Really class rep. That the best you can come up with for a sound like that?” he said as he covered his ears Talya Kamotsu: “Hey, Hiko’s not here.” said looking around. Luna: “Ugh, that little trouble maker is always a thorn in my side. He’s probably still inside.” Luna said as she started walking toward the door. Hiko: “Okay, I had my share of fun for today. Time to die” Hiko said as he hopped in the air toward the downed shifter with his hand glowing. But right at that moment a huge explosion raged through the wall, shifter and the gym knocking Hiko back against the wall and Luna back the second she opened the door. Katsumi: Ms. Luna! She shouted as she caught Luna and fell back. Talya: “Holy shit, whered that explosion come from?” she asked in shock? Hiko: “Wow…. That caught me off guard.” Hiko said as he got up to his feet and seen a figure walking through the fire that was blazing through out the gym. Punk kid: He walked out through the fire looking as if he was untouched by any flame or dust, with his head down but glaring at Hiko with a symbol on his arm glowing making the flames dance wilder. Hiko: “I see. So you have the seal of rage huh? Still pissed for that bump earlier?” Hiko said as the water sprinklers turned on. Punk kid: He looks up at Hiko with red eyes as his hair starts to fall do to the water while the glow of his seal starts to intensify. Suddenly more flames start to appear and spin around in a circle before rushing straight at Hiko dead close to engulfing him. Hiko: “Meh, guess that’s a yes” he said as he hopped back and disappeared in a shadow the popped out of a corner of the burning ceiling and landing on a speaker. “Hasn’t anyone ever told you that playing with fire is dangerous?” Punk kid: He turns around and quickly hops up to the speaker that Hiko was on and tried to kick him but with fire swirling around his leg but missed making the speaker explode and causing a huge vale of smoke to surround him for a second. The suddenly a football hits his head and the he turns and looks in that direction sending a huge wave of fire there but… Hiko: Hops through the smoke behind him and kicks him in the back of the neck sending him to the ground then lands on the burning bleachers. “Damn you’re a hard nut to crack. *See him getting up* So you give up cus honestly you stand no chance in hell, not to put you down or anything.” Punk kid: *grins as he gets to his feet* “Heh… I could beat you with my eyes closed. Your just stalling to find a way to win, after all you don’t know the full extent of my seal.” *Looks in Hiko’s eyes* Hiko: “Oooo, what an intimidating look… Eh!” *starts to hold his head and falls to his knee* “Y-you little son of a!… Gyha!” Zell: “My name is Zell. And your about to die along with your fake heart shaped hair!” he shouted as he dashed toward Hiko and did the same fire kick and knocked him into a wall while setting him on fire. Hiko: His back was caved into the wall as he was still at the mercy Zell’s seal, holding his head and starting to have blurred flash backs while rolling on the ground. Zell: He walks over to Hiko and stand over him laughing maniacally saying “that’s it, who doesn’t STAND a chance now huh? *starts kicking him* Not so tough when your on the ground are you?” Hiko: For some strange reason Hiko was unable to activate his seal as he screamed in pain but not from Zell’s harsh kicks to his ribs and back but from the pain in his own head as he started to curl up in a ball, hearing voices in his head. {Hiko: “w-what the fuck is going on? What did this punk do to me?” ???: “Hahahahah, what’s the matter Hakana? Cant move? Cant fight? Your just like a useless infant right now aren’t you *insane laughter starts echoing through out his head* Hiko: “Who the hell are you?” ???: “Awwww, you don’t remember me. That really hurts Hiko, especially with all the people we’ve killed together. Why don’t you just let me take over? Just like you always did?”} Hiko’s hair starts to flashes between red then blue along with the scar that he has on his cheek as he starts to growl. Zell: “Hahahahah, this wasn’t much fun at all. Oh well now, its time for you to DIE!!!” Zell shouted as he raised his arm and made a blade of fire and grabbed it and started to stab down at Hiko. Hiko: At the last moment, Hiko’s hair became blue and his scar became red…. A blood red that was to deep to understand, just like in that instant that the flaming blade started to pierce his shirt he teleported behind Zell, just standing still with his eyes covered by his hair. Zell: “What the… *turns*… So you change your hair color. Is that suppose to mean something?” he asked sarcastically as his fire blade became larger but got no response from Hiko. out Ready…… Rage: An anger…. That runs free Set….. Pain: A hurtful sensation… In so many ways. in Hiko: “……” Hiko says nothing as he stands still, breathing out clear smoke as his arm wraps started to become soaked in blood. Zell: “What’s the matter? Are you that scared for your own life that you can’t say anything, I can feel your anger. Why don’t you just let it out and make this fun?!” he shouted as he lunged forward and tried to stab Hiko again. Hiko: Hiko didn’t looked afraid, concerned, annoyed or even alive for that matter as he just raised his palm to the edge of the blade and started to extinguish the flames until Zell’s fist was in his hand and he started to break it with his grip that was almost death like. Zell: “Gyh-aaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Let me go you freak!” he shouted in pain as he tried burning Hiko again and again but it was like it couldn’t touch him as they both became surrounded in darkness. EHEHEHAHAHAHAH! and rips start to blare and siren through out the darkness as it started to pulse and spread and at the final moment before it broke Zell flew out as his back slammed into a bunch of pipes looking as if he was slashed all over his body constantly with deep slashes and gashes from head to toe unable to move at all. [Mean while outside the burning gym. (Yeah I know I know, you want more action) Katsumi: She finally opens her eyes after being knocked out for the past 15 mins. So she gets up and wipes the dust off her school uniform and sees that the gym is still on fire. “Oh my good. HIKO!” she shouts as she tries to run in. Luna: “I don’t think Hiko’s in there.” Luna said as she leaned back against a wall. Katsumi: “A-are you okay Ms. Luna?” she asks as she rushes over to Luna seeing how he arm is wrapped up along with her head. Luna: “Yeah, Thanks to you my head trauma wasn’t that bad so I suppose I do owe you a bit of thanks.” she replied as she moved over a bit as if she wanted Katsumi come over so no one could see them. Katsumi: ”Hm? Whats wrong?” she asked as she followed. Luna: Luna sighed as she leaned her back against the wall saying “Okay, tell me what’s going on, and tell me the truth. Like what was that thing Hiko was fighting in there before the explosion?” Katsumi: She looked in shock after finding out that Luna saw something she wasn’t suppose to. The secret that was kept from everyone just got out.She then sighed and said “That…. Was a demon” Luna: Her eyes shot open wide after hearing that and remembering the image of the look on Hiko’s face as he was about to strike the final blow and said “I knew it. So you two really arent normal at all, so what are you?” Katsumi: “That answer can wait for another time. Right now we have to go see if Hiko is okay.” she replied as she started to run to the burning doors of the gym then hopped through. “Hiko-kun? Hiko-kun where are you?!” she shouted and then looked and seen something she thought couldn’t be real. Hiko: His body was glowing pitch black as if he just got out of a black fire as he had Zell by the troat, back against the wall choking the life out of him laughing maniacally saying “you want to be angry? WELL YOU CAN BE ANGRY IN HELL!” as he slammed his hand into Zell’s chest making him spit out loads of blood and then started to pull out something that was glowing pure white as if it was his soul. Katsumi: “HIKO STOP IT!” Katsumi shouted as she ran over to Hiko and tackled him to the ground making him set Zell free and forcing him to turn back to normal. Hiko: “Gyh…… What the hell are you doing?” he asked seeing Katsumi on top of him. Katsumi: “I SHOULD BE ASKING YOU THAT THAT QUESTION! YOU WERE ABOUT TO TAKE SOMEONE’S SOUL, A LIVING, BREATHING HUMAN SOUL. WHAT IS UP WITH YOU” she shouted in tears. Hiko: Hiko looked confused as hell as he looked over at Zell who was now gone. “Well he must be okay if his not in here anymore. So lets get out of here.” So he grabs Katsumi and uses her shadow to teleport outside where Luna was. “Oh crap” Katsumi: “It’s okay Hiko, she already knows what that thing was from earlier. She’s not gonna tell anyone. Right?” she asks looking at Luna. Luna: “No, I wont tell anyone. As long as you tell me everything that has been going on.” she replied looking at them. Hiko: Hiko stayed quite for a bit then grinned saying “okay, I’ll tell you. You see, we gain our power from these seals that we were born with. And certain seal can do different things. Like for example *grabs Luna’s head* erase someone’s memory.” He grips her head for a split second then lets it go making her fall to the ground. Katsumi: “HIKO-KUN, WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!” she asked catching Luna as she fell. Hiko: “Think about. Do you really think its safe for anyone to know anything about this. Just a little knowledge could put her life in jeopardy, not to mention the things she could talk about to the public. I just didn’t trust her, that’s all there is to it.” Hiko said as he started to walk away. Katsumi: “Hiko…kun” Somewhere on a roof top ???: “Seems our newest creation has failed, but it seems that we now have a better item in our hands now. Someone who just forced subject void’s berserker to activate not to long ago…….*grins* understood.” Meanwhile in Kyoto High Yukiko: ”So, you hear from that cousin of yours yet?” she asked as she grabbed he bag after hearing the final bell. Mika: Mika shook her head as he looked at her phone saying “not yet. It has been a while though…. Hm? Hold that thought, got a text *opens her phone to read the text*…Oh my god!” Yukiko: “Hm? What’s the matter Mika?” Yukiko asked walking over to her Mika: “It’s Luna…. She’s in a hospital. Something happened at that school and she got hurt.” Mika said almost in tears. Yukiko: “There’s no time to waste then. Lets go?” Yukiko said grabbing her hand and running with her. Mika: “H-how the heck are we gonna get there?” Mika asked as she followed Yukiko into the bathroom. Yukiko: Yukiko looked at her and sighed saying “how long can you hold your breath?” Mika: Mika’s eyes widened and she looked at Yukiko and said “no. No way, Id rather fly.” Yukiko: “Well now, seeing as though were pressed for time, you really don’t have a choice do you?” she said as she raised her hand making water flood from out of the sinks of the restroom and surround them and then slam down into the ground making them disappear. To be continued….. DIE… Hiko: “Man, this was a really screw up episode. Not only is it still the first day but this was like the 6th fight.” Katsumi: “Yeah, not to mention the whole soul stealing thig. Your starting to freeak me out Hiko-kuuuun” Hiko: “Cut it out with the kun will ya” Katsumi: “Well it could’ve been worse, you could fought that Yukiko girl again today.” Yukiko: “HIKOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO”! Hiko: “Shit, not this again. Okay dammit, guess we’ll see you on the next episode of ready set die. T_” ???: “The unexpected reunion” Hiko: “Wait, who the hell are you?” Category:Ready-Set-Die Category:Story